creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Welt, die ich erschuf
25. Februar 2037 15:34 Uhr Den Umständen entsprechend, fange ich jetzt mein erstes Tagebuch an. Irgendwie verrückt, ein erwachsener Mann, der anfängt ein Tagebuch zu schreiben. Mein Name ist Steve Johns, ich bin 36 Jahre alt, glücklich verheiratet und habe eine kleine Tochter. Sie war es übrigens, die mir dieses Tagebuch geschenkt hat, deshalb sind auch Sticker von Ponys und Regenbögen auf dem rosaroten Einband verteilt. Aber ihr zu liebe tue ich das. Sie schenkte mir das Tagebuch als eine Art Abschiedsgeschenk, da ich auf unbestimmte Zeit von meiner Familie getrennt sein werde. Ich bin Professor für Bionic und Grenzwissenschaften, und um die mir neu angebotene Stelle annehmen zu können, musste ich etwas weiter weg fahren, die Distanz ist leider so groß, dass ich nicht einfach für ein Wochenende zu Besuch nachhause kommen kann. Naja... das wärs so weit. Jetzt gerade sitze ich in einem Bus voller Leute, die anscheinend alle neue Mitarbeiter der Forschungseinrichtung sind, zu der auch ich muss. Wir sind schon Stunden unterwegs. Bei einigen geht das auf die Laune, manche schlafen, was ich kaum verstehen kann. Denn einige reden so laut, dass ich nie im Leben ein Auge zu bekommen würde. Das Einzige, was ich derzeit tun kann, ist aus dem Fenster zu schauen und abzuwarten. Auf dem Weg zum Forschungszentrum haben wir bereits einige Dörfer passiert, da gab es wenigstens immer wieder was zu sehen, unterschiedliche Baustile zum Beispiel. Mitlerweile ist das aber vorbei, es gibt nur noch triste Einöde. Tote Bäume und trockenes Gras ist das, was ich hauptsächlich sehe, nicht mal Tiere laufen hier rum. Naja, ich hoffe, dass wir bald unser Ziel erreichen. 26. Februar 2037 00:41 Uhr Es ist mittlerweile dunkel und ich merke, wie mir die Augen zufallen. Aber ich sollte den Eintrag ins Tagebuch machen, solange die Erinnerung noch frisch ist. Das Labor, in dem ich arbeiten werde, befindet sich unter der Erde. Es gibt aber auch eine Treppe, die in eine Schlucht führt, mit der man auch runter zum Labor kommt, die aber auch als Notausgang dient. Alles sieht sehr nach einer alten Festung aus, selbst die Natur hat ihren Weg hierher gefunden. Gras sprießt aus vielen Rissen und oft wachsen Ranken an den Wänden entlang, selbst einige Bäume gibt es hier unten. Die Räume sind aus Stein, es gibt keine Fenster, nur Löcher, die auf den Gang zeigen, welche auch noch mit Eisengittern bestückt sind. Die Türen sind aus massivem Eisen. Wahrscheinlich wurden diese Räume bereits für einen Notfall so gebaut, denn die Türen erscheinen sehr neu für mich. Noch wurde uns nichts über unsere Tätigkeiten hier erzählt, also warte ich auf den morgigen Tag und hoffe darauf morgen mehr zu erfahren. 26. Februar 2037 22:45 Uhr Ich bin durch und durch fasziniert. Wir haben heute unsere Einführung bekommen. Es gibt viele Freiwillige, die sich in verschiedenste Bereiche "beworben" haben. Ich wurde über die ersten paar Forschungsbereiche aufgeklärt. Im Großen und Ganzen sollen wir bei unserer Forschung die absoluten Super-Soldaten erschaffen, die aber nicht alle die selben Fähigkeiten haben sollen. Jede Truppe soll ihren eigenen Zielbereich bekommen. Die ersten beiden Bereiche wurden mir zugeteilt, diese beiden sind wohl eher die, die weniger kompliziert sind. Beide Truppen sollen eine Ähnlichkeit aufweisen. Sie sollten weniger bis gar keinen Schmerz mehr fühlen können. Die erste Gruppe sollte wilder und bestialischer sein als die zweite Gruppe, die ruhiger sein sollte und sich auf ihren Verstand verlassen soll. Ich habe eine Gruppe von Wissenschaftlern zur Verfügung gestellt bekommen und ich wurde über die Testsubjekte in Kenntnis gesetzt. Essgewohnheiten, Medikamente, Reaktionen auf verschiedene Behandlungen, Stuhlgang und vieles mehr. Viele Freiwillige sind Ex-Soldaten oder Menschen, die Geld brauchen. Ich hoffe, dass dieses Experiment nicht zu sehr den Alltag der Freiwilligen verändert. 28. Februar 23:01 Uhr Ich musste den gestrigen Eintrag ausfallen lassen, da ich zu erschöpft war und einfach ins Bett gefallen bin. Ich habe mich die letzten beiden Tagen mit der ersten Gruppe befasst und werde das wahrscheinlich auch in den nächsten Wochen tun. Die Versuchsobjekte sind gefügig und arbeiten mit uns ohne wenn und aber. Sie alle sind noch ruhig. Die Experimente unterscheiden sich sehr von einander. Wir haben die 1.Gruppe vorläufig Zeta genannt. Die Freiwilligen aus Zeta wurden in 3 weitere Gruppen unterteilt, Zeta-1 bis Zeta-3. In Zeta-1 werden die Subjekte in eine Gaskammer gebracht und dort mit einem medikamentösen Gas unter Verschluss gehalten. 3 Mal täglich bekommen diese Subjekte Verpflegung, ohne die Kammer zu verlassen. Diese Woche werde ich mich wahrscheinlich auch nur mit Zeta-1 befassen. Die Freiwilligen aus Zeta-2 werden an ledernen Gurten fest gebunden, somit werden sie bewegungsunfähig gemacht. Dann wird ihnen eine Flüssigkeit geimpft, die dem medikametalen Gas aus Zeta-1 von der Zusammensetzung gleicht. In Zeta-3 werden die Nahrungsmittel mit dem Impfstoff bearbeitet und die Freiwilligen ernähren sich über den Zeitraum des Experiments davon. Das Mittel nennen wir bis jetzt XHZ-247 und es dient als Grundmaterial für unsere Versuche. Für jede Zeta Untergruppe wird eine leichte Modifikation vorgenommen. Ich hoffe, dass wir schon bald Resultate erzielen, denn Zeta-1 macht langsam Probleme. Natürlich ist das verständlich, diese Gruppe ist ja auch dauerhaft in dieser Kammer eingeschlossen. Wahrscheinlich leiden einige von ihnen schon unter Klaustrophobie oder ähnlich Zuständen. Hoffen wir einfach, dass alles gut geht. 8. März 2037 22:58 Uhr Zeta-3 gibt es nicht mehr. Nach einigen Tagen haben sich die Ersten über Magenprobleme beschwert, doch es war nichts weiter als Durchfall und selten auftretende, jedoch wiederkehrende Magenkrämpfe. Nach weiteren 24 Stunden begannen die Ersten sich zu erbrechen und hörten damit nicht mehr auf, bis sie die Kraft verließ und sie ohnmächtig in ihrem Erbrochenen landeten. Medizinische Behandlungen zeigten keine Wirkung. Am darauf folgenden Tag platzte der Bauch und die komplette Magengegend von vielen Zeta-3lern. Jegliche Rettungsmaßnahmen waren vergebens. Die anderen Zeta Gruppen wirkten nun nervöser und zitterten stärker. Sie wurden immer unausgeruhter, bis auf 1 Patient aus der Zeta-1 Gruppe. Bei Ihm schien das Gas zu wirken. Er atmete schneller, hatte die Augen die meiste Zeit weit aufgerissen. Er blinzelte kaum noch. Es wurde auch ein aggressiveres Verhalten bei ihm festgestellt, um die anderen Testsubjekte nicht zu verletzen (so nehme ich zu mindest an) fing er an, gegen die Wände der Kammer zu schlagen, immer im selben Tempo, selbst nach einigen Stunden hält er das Tempo konstant. Scheint also, dass das Schmerzempfinden abgenommen und die Kraft dafür zugenommen hat. Ich glaube wir kommen unserem Ziel langsam einen Schritt näher. 9. März 2037 22:25 Uhr Wir gaben dem Patienten aus meinem vorherigem Eintrag einen neuen Namen: Adam-01. Er soll der Anfang einer neuen Spezies von Supersoldaten sein. Sonst haben wir keine großen Erfolge erzielt. Adam-01 ist bis jetzt der einzige Erfolg, den wir in der gesamten Einrichtung feiern können. Gegen Abend musste wir uns dann leider aber den etwas unschöneren Dingen hingeben. Die Überreste von Zeta-3 mussten entsorgt werden. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass einige Leichname gefehlt hatten, doch mit wurde gesagt, dass einige Soldaten, die zu unserem Schutz da waren, sich um die Leichname bereits gekümmert hatten, da sie früher angefangen hatten. Wir verbrannten die Überreste, wir mussten auf Nummer sicher gehen, dass niemand diese Körper jemals finden würde. XHZ-247 ist noch sehr instabil und es ist noch ein Geheimprojekt, welches von der Regierung unterstützt wird. Nicht auszudenken, was damit in den falschen Händen passieren würde. 14. März 2037 06:05 Es ist noch früh, aber wahrscheinlich werde ich abends nicht mehr wirklich dazu kommen Einträge zu verfassen. Zeta-2 und Zeta-1 sind nicht mehr. Die Testsubjekte denen das Mittel injiziert wurde, haben sich in grünen Schleim aufgelöst. Sie haben anscheinend sehr gelitten... Es gab aber keine Symptome, die auf eine Verflüssigung dieser Art hindeuteten. Die Soldaten haben die Überreste weggewischt und entsorgt. Leider konnten wir keinen aus Zeta-2 retten. Alle aus Zeta-1 sind vorgestern nicht mehr aufgewacht, nachdem sie schlafen gegangen waren. Auch diese Überreste haben die Soldaten entsorgt. Über 60 Menschen haben ihr Leben gelassen, um uns bei unserer Forschung zu unterstützen. Wir haben gestern eine Trauerfeier für alle Verblichenen gehalten. Adam-01 war ein voller Erfolg, bis jetzt ist er zwar der Einzige, bei dem das Projekt volle Wirkung zeigt, doch wir befassen uns derzeit mit seinem Blut und hoffen dort des Rätsels Lösung zu finden. Adam-01 wird zwar zunehmend aggressiver, stärker und wilder, doch er selbst kann seine Wut einigermaßen zurückhalten und er sagt uns sogar Bescheid, wenn seine Aggression für ihn kaum erträglich ist. Zum Glück haben wir hier viel Morphium. Das Schlafen ist leider noch etwas unangenehm, denn wir müssen ihn festbinden, da wir seine Reaktionen am nächsten Morgen nicht einschätzen können. Wenn wir seine Wildheit unter Kontrolle bekommen würden, hätten wir Adam-01 als ersten seiner Art. In der zwischen Zeit hat sich auch in Gruppe 2 eine potenzielle Kandidatin für den Adam-02 Titel qualifiziert. Sie ist ruhiger als alle Anderen und kann mit ihren Augen selbst Fliegen auf mehrere hundert Meter verfolgen. So würden wir die ersten Sniper-Einheiten perfekt verbessern und vor allem könnten sie Gefahren auf große Distanz schon voraussagen und eine passende Gegenstrategie in nur kurzer Zeit entwickeln. In den nächsten Tagen werde ich mich um beide Gruppen kümmern, sobald diese eine größere Erfolgsrate zeigen, werde ich automatisch zu den weiteren Gruppen versetzt. Ich bin gespannt, wie die anderen Gruppen und Wissenschaftler zusammen arbeiten, aber vor allem frage ich mich, was sich diese Gruppen zum Ziel gesetzt haben. 18. März 2037 15:04 Uhr Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mich jemals über einen Sonntag so freuen würde. Wir bekamen heute Post von unseren Familien. Meine Tochter Bianca hat mir ein Bild gezeichnet. Ihr Lieblingsfilm ist Alice im Wunderland und sie hat sich selbst als Alice gezeichnet. Das weiße Kaninchen, die Herzkönigin und sogar der Märzhase und der verrückte Hutmacher waren darauf zu sehen. Das Bild behalte ich bei mir und trage es in meinem weißen Arztkittel. Sie hat mir sogar einen kleinen Brief geschrieben, in dem steht, dass sie mich sehr vermissen würde und dass sie diesen Brief ganz alleine geschrieben hatte. Ich habe ihr auch einen Brief verfasst, in dem steht, wie stolz ich auf sie bin und dass ich es kaum erwarten könnte wieder bei ihnen zu sein. Mein Frau hatte mir auch einen Brief geschrieben, wieso wir überhaupt Briefe schreiben müssen, da es doch Internet und Emails geben würde. Und natürlich auch wie es mir denn geht, ob ich genug Verpflegung habe und ob das Geld, das ich behalte, auch reichen würde. Ich behalte maximal 80 Ren, um mir im Monat Snacks oder eben solche Kleinigkeiten zu gönnen. Das meiste meines Geldes verschicke ich an meine Familie, damit sie es gut haben. Ich selber zahle ja hier keine Miete und 3 Mahlzeiten täglich bekomme ich ja auch. Ich brauche hier wenig bis gar kein Geld. Ich schrieb meiner Frau Joana, dass es mir gut geht und dass die Forschungen gut laufen würden, von den vielen Trauerfällen erzählte ich ihr nichts. Ich schrieb ihr auch, dass ich demnächst mal frei nehmen würde und dann für eine Woche zu Besuch kommen würde. Adam-01 und Adam-02 entwickeln sich gut, wir sind kurz davor das Serum aus dem Blut von Adam-01 zu entwickeln. Bei Adam-02 entstand eine seltsame, jedoch positive Nebenwirkung. Die Haut des Testsubjekts ist steinhart geworden. Adam-02 hat keine Probleme mit der Bewegung, jedoch können wir ihr jetzt kein Blut mehr entnehmen. Wir sollten eine Lösung für das Problem suchen. 22. März 2037 06:07 Uhr Wir wissen nun welches Material Adam-02 bedeckt. Nach einigen Gewebeproben, konnten wir zu 100% sagen, dass es eine Knochenschicht ist, die auf der Haut von Adam-02 ist. Nach einiger Zeit wurden die Knochenfasern deutlich sichtbar. Wir haben gestern einen großen Erfolg erzielt. Wir konnten ein Serum aus dem Blut von Adam-01 und ein Serum von Adam-02 entwickeln. Wir bemerkten verbesserte regenerative Fähigkeiten, die nicht vorgesehen waren. Es ist keine Highspeed-Regeneration, so wie aus den Filmen, jedoch heilen die Testsubjekte etwa 200% Prozent schneller, wenn der Körper ausgeruht und wohl genährt ist. Ich frage mich, ob dieses Serum auch andere Nebenwirkungen hat. Soweit wir wissen besitzt Adam-01 ein erhöhtes Aggressionsverhalten, übermenschliche Stärke und Ausdauer, abgeschwächtes bis kein Schmerzempfinden und was uns neu ist, leicht bis mittelmäßig starkes Regenerationsverfahren. Adam-02 besitzt eine mittelmäßigstarke Knochenschicht auf der Haut, präzise Augen, einen ruhigen und taktisch aufgebauten Verstand und auch hier die leichten bis mittelstarken Regenerationsfähigkeiten. Das nächste Ziel von unserer Gruppe sollte das Isolieren der Enzyme und Blutkörperchen sein, welche für die verbesserte Regeneration verantwortlich sind. Wenn uns das gelingen würde, könnten wir vielleicht ein Heilmittel gegen Krebs oder Aids finden. Ich habe gehört, dass ich in den nächsten Wochen vielleicht versetzt werde. Die anderen Gruppen sitzen an einem Punkt fest, und wissen nicht weiter, und da ich Leiter dieser beiden Gruppen war und wir Erfolge erzielten, hofft der Herr Forschungsleiter, dass ich auch bei den anderen weiter helfen könnte. Ich bin auf die anderen Gruppen gespannt, vor allem woran die Herren und Damen Kollegen arbeiten. 31. März 2037 In den letzten Tagen ist sehr viel passiert. Ich lernte einige andere Gruppen und deren Ziele kennen, viele Wissenschaftler und Freiwillge auch, ich verlor meine linke Hand und meine Gruppe schaffte es das Serum-XTI zu isolieren und fertig zu stellen. Aber alles von vorne. Nach meinem letzten Auftrag ließ ich meine beiden Gruppen unter der Aufsicht einiger anderer, hochrangiger Kollegen, da ich, wie vorausgesagt, zu anderen Gruppen hinzustieß. Die Gruppen 03 bis 05 durften meine Anwesenheit ertragen. Gruppe 03 arbeit, ähnlich wie wir, in Zeta-01. Die Kammer dauerhaft unter Betrieb und Aufsicht, der Unterschied aber ist, dass sie schon fast die komplette Sauerstoffzufuhr durch dieses Gas ersetzt haben. Es gab bereits Tote, doch 4 Subjekte lebten noch und hielten es in dieser Kammer aus. Sie waren traumatisiert, dass sah man in ihren Augen. Sie alle saßen nur da und starrten ins Leere. Nach nur kurzer Zeit wurde ich über Gruppe 03 aufgeklärt, ihr Ziel war es, anders als wir, eine Art Superspion statt einen Supersoldaten zu erschaffen. Eine Art Gestaltwandler ohne Fingerabdrücke oder dauerhaftes Gesicht, eine Aufgabe, die selbst in meinem Kopf wie ein unerreichbares Ziel wirkte. Nach 3 Tagen gab es keine weiteren Testsubjekte in der Kammer, also nahmen wir uns einige wenige aus anderen Gruppen, um an ihnen Gene zu analysieren und zu verändern. Leider ohne großen Erfolg, nach nur wenigen Stunden gab es Gruppe 03 nicht mehr und das Projekt musste aufgelöst werden. Darauf hin wurde ich sofort zur Gruppe 04 versetzt. Hier konnte und wollte ich nicht lange bleiben. Gruppe 04 hat sich auf Kamikaze-Einheiten spezialisiert. Verdeckte Kamikaze-Agenten, an denen man keinen Sprengstoff finden würde. Sie sollten als geheime, wandelnde Bomben dienen. Dieses Projekt ging mir komplett gegen die Moral. Ich bat nach nur einem Tag um eine Versetzung zu Gruppe 05 und ich hoffe inständig, dass Gruppe 04 genau wie Gruppe 03 endet. Gruppe 05 war ein sehr interessanter Fall. Die Kollegen wollten Attentäter erschaffen, und nicht nur irgendwelche, sondern Attentäter, die durch Wände laufen konnten, Attentäter die wort-wörtlich im Schatten verschwinden konnten. Sie arbeiteten auf molekularer Basis, und haben bereits Fortschritte geleistet. So können einige, unter großer Anstrengung, bereits eine Hand durch massives Metall hindurch strecken. Deren Problem war es, dass der menschliche Körper einen zu hohen molekularen Verlust erleiden würde, wenn ein ganzer Mensch durch eine Wand laufen würde. Es gab hierbei nur eine Lösung: Die Moleküle mussten sich zwar aufteilen, aber durften nicht zu weit von einander entfernt werden, so würden die Teilchen, die sich von einander spalten, sich an ihre Ursprungsform "erinnern" und sich von selbst wieder zusammen fügen. Dies erfordert natürlich einen Eingriff auf molekularer Ebene und eine Art Muskelgedächtnis, nur für den gesamten Körper und nicht nur die Muskeln. Am darauf folgenden Tag verlor eines der Testsubjekte von Gruppe 05 den Verstand. Er war zwar in einer gesicherten Kammer, mit einem Fenster aus Panzerglas, doch er konnte bereits eine Hand durch Metall stecken, also hielt ihn die Kammer nicht auf. Er sah mich durchs Glas. Er schaute mir direkt in die Augen und ich sah die Panik in seinem Blick. Ich wusste nicht warum, und ich verstand auch nicht den plötzlichen Ausbruch dieser Angst, doch was ich sah war, dass er direkt auf mich zu sprang. Ich fühlte mich durch das Glas sicher... ich Idiot. Er zog seinen kompletten Arm durch das Glas und griff nach meiner linken Hand. In diesem Moment zog er meine Hand bis zum Gelenk durch die Scheibe. Ich konnte mich nicht einmal mehr befreien. Das Testsubjekt nahm das Metallstück, dass nicht einmal gesichert war und schlug es mir mit aller Gewalt gegen meine Hand. Ich schrie vor Schmerz, während das Subjekt weiter wild schreiend auf die Hand einschlug. Meine Kollegen zogen an mir, um mich zu befreien, doch es half nichts. Nach 5 quallvollen Minuten fiel das Subjekt um und hörte einfach auf zu atmen. Die Hand musste mir amputiert werden. Im nachhinein wundert es mich nicht mal mehr, dass das Subjekt so unnormal reagierte, denn als die Soldaten hineingingen, bemerkten sie eine unglaubliche Hitze, die vom Subjekt ausstrahlte. Nach mehreren Messungen konnten wir feststellen, dass die Körpertemperatur des Subjektes beim Zeitpunkt des Todes über 120°C betrug. Selbst das Metallstück, mit dem er auf meine Hand einschlug, hatte geschmolzene Stellen, die wie ein Handabdruck aussahen. Ich bemerkte es erst, als ich genauer hin sah, die Leiche des Testsubjektes lag nicht auf dem Boden, sie schwebte leicht in der Luft. Ein Anruf von den Zeta-Wissenschaftlern riss mich aus meinen Gedanken, sie hatten es anscheinend geschafft, Serum-XTI zu isolieren und man kann es als Wirkstoff benutzen. Problem war nur, dass es keine Freiwilligen gab, die es an sich testen lassen wollten. Ohne zu zögern ging ich zu Zeta und ließ es mir verabreichen, in der Hoffnung dass meine linke Hand nachwachsen würde, denn ohne meine Hände könnte ich diesen Job vergessen. Die Injektion verlief schnell und schmerzlos. Das ist jetzt etwas über 5 Tage her und ich weise bis jetzt noch keine negativen Nebenwirkungen auf. Meine Hand ist fast komplett nachgewachsen. Anscheinend habe auch ich jetzt ein abgeschwächtes Schmerzempfinden. Ich habe es bereits versucht und mir eine Nadel in den Arm gestochen, nichts außer ein leichtes Kribbeln. Also bin ich der lebende Beweis dafür, dass das Serum-XTI wirkt. Adam-01 und Adam-02 haben angefangen sich zu verstehen und mittlerweile sind sie ein eingeschweißtes Team. Sie helfen uns öfter mit Freiwilligen, die die Kontrolle verlieren. Adam-01 hat sogar gelernt seine Aggressionen zu kontrollieren. Ich werde die Tage zu Gruppe 06 kommen, das wird wahrscheinlich ein längerer Aufenthalt dort. 18. April 2037 06:21 Uhr Meine Versetzung in Gruppe 6 kam wie erwartet. Neugierig betrachtete ich die Freiwilligen, die seltsame Apparaturen an ihren Körperteilen hatten. Ein Wissenschaftler namens Louis Enders erklärte mir, dass ihr Projekt anders als die der anderen Gruppen war. Ihre Freiwilligen sollen Übermenschen werden, aber nicht so wie Adam-01 oder Adam-02. Ihre Freiwilligen sollen Adam-03 werden. Adam-03 soll die Grenzen von Raum und Zeit überschreiten können, wenn ihnen das gelingen würde, würde Adam-03 den Begriff des Übermenschen neuschreiben, bis jetzt aber leider noch ohne Erfolg. Die Testsubjekte erleiden noch zu starke Schmerzen, sobald sie versuchen die Maschinen an ihren Körpern zu aktivieren. Später wurde mir auch gesagt, dass die Maschinen an deren Körper befestigt wurde, also ist diese Maschine nun ein Teil von ihnen. Die Apparatur wird von einem Energiekern betrieben. Was wir bereits feststellen konnten war, dass dieser Energiekern sich mit der Lebenskraft der Subjekte verbinden kann, sprich falls also dieser Kern entfernt werden würde, würden die Patienten sterben, aber auch andersrum. Falls also der Patient stirbt, zerfällt die Energie im Kern. Nach einigen Beobachtungen und Todesfällen, musste ich feststellen, dass Gruppe 6 dasselbe Problem wie Gruppe 5 zeigte. Die Überschreitung von Raum und Zeit ist nichts anderes als Teleportation, das wiederum bedeutet, dass man auch hier auf molekularer Ebene arbeiten muss. Im Gegensatz zu Gruppe 5, hat Gruppe 6 das "Auge", so nannten wir den Energiekern, wenn er mit Energie gefüllt war. Das Auge hatte eine wichtige Funktion, und zwar die Leistung der Synapsen im Gehirn der Testobjekte so stark anzuregen, dass sie etwas über 90% ihres Gehirns nutzen konnten. Das sorgt für schnelleres, logischeres und vorallem ruhigeres Verhalten der Patienten. Doch das Wichtigste an dieser Leistungssteigerung ist, dass die Moleküle sich schneller an den eigentlichen Körper erinnern, falls er auseinander fallen würde. Nach 2 weiteren Tagen hatten wir unseren Adam-03 fertig gestellt und er übte seine Fähigkeiten zu kontrollieren, zwar langsam, jedoch ist es ein Erfolg. Wir mussten Adam-03 in einen anderen Raum verlegen, denn in dem Zimmer, in dem er einquartiert war, tropfte es von der Decke. Wie sich herausstellte, hat sich eine extreme Wasserallergie bei Adam-03 entwickelt, und er bekommt selbst beim kleinsten Wassertropfen eine starke Verbrennung. Wir hoffen darauf, dass wir schon bald eine Lösung hierfür finden. Als Adam-03 ein Erfolg war, kam ich zu Gruppe 7, wo ich dann erfuhr, dass Gruppe 4 stillgelegt wurde. Ich war überaus froh diese Nachricht zu bekommen, denn ich meine: Kamikaze-Einheiten? Das ist einfach nur unmenschlich und grausam. Gruppe 7 unterscheidet sich stark von den bisherigen, denn sie brauchten keine Freiwilligen. Sie arbeiteten an einer Maschine, die jeder Soldat bei sich tragen kann. Der Grundgedanke ist simpel, man kann aus den einfachsten Gegendständen brauchbare Werkzeuge herstellen. So kann man zum Beispiel mit 2 Eisenstücken eine Schere herstellen, man legt einfach die 2 Eisenstücke auf die kleine portable Maschine, diese schmilzt das Eisen und formt mit den kleinen Nanorobotern die besagte Schere. So arbeiten die Herrn und Damen Kollegen auch an einer etwas größeren Maschine, die mit der kleinen portablen Maschine herstellbar sein soll. Die größere Maschine kann man bei sich tragen, jedoch muss man sie erst auf einen festen Untergrund platzieren, damit sie funktioniert. Die Idee hinter dieser Maschine ist, dass man sich selbst Waffen damit bauen kann. So interessant diese Idee für mich auch klang, ich hatte bei dieser Gruppe nichts verloren. Ich bin Spezialist für Bionic und Grenzwissenschaften, ich bin kein Ingenieur, also ließ ich mich zu Gruppe 8 versetzen und war damit dann in der letzten Gruppe angekommen. Heute fange ich dort an. Ich glaube übrigens mittlerweile, dass das Serum-XTI bei mir Nebenwirkungen zeigt. Selten erstrahlen die Farben in meinem Sichtfeld, doch es ist noch nichts gravierendes. In Gruppe 8 werde ich wieder auf Louis Enders treffen, also verspreche ich mir viel aus dieser Gruppe. Mein Kopf dröhnte. Ich spürte, dass ich auf warmen Sand lag und schmeckte diesen auch in meinem Mund. Langsam öffnete ich die Augen und wurde dabei vom Licht der Sonne geblendet. Mein Körper schmerzte, jedoch merkte ich, dass nichts gebrochen war, komisch war nur, dass dieser Schmerz nur sehr dumpf war. Ich verstand nicht wo ich war oder wer ich war. Mein Sichtfeld war gestört, alle Farben strahlten sehr und ich konnte alles nur in Blöcken warnehmen, hatte ich eine Hornhautstörung? Langsam richtete ich mich auf und sah mich etwas um. Ich war an einem Strand mitten im Nirgendwo, keine Tiere, keine Häuser, keine Menschen. Ich bemerkte ein kleines rosarotes Buch mit Stickern von Regenbögen und Ponys darauf. Es sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus, genau wie die Sachen, die ich anhatte. In der Hoffnung etwas über mich heraus zufinden, nahm ich das kleine Buch in meine Hände und blätterte durch die kaputten Seiten. Leider ist alles was ich lesen konnte, die letzten beiden Einträge. 2. April 2037 23:05 Uhr Wie bereits erwartet, kam dank Louis etwas großes auf mich zu. Louis wollte einen General erschaffen, also jemanden, der die Stärken aller Adam's beinhaltet und mehr! Nach einigen Tagen hatten wir unseren Freiwilligen, sein Name ist Vladimir Dragan, aber als das Experiment begann, kannte man ihn nur noch als den Drachen des Enders, oder den Enderdrachen. Ziel war es eine Art übermächtiges Wesen zu erschaffen. Seine Haut sollte wie bei Adam-02 gepanzert sein, wenn möglich nicht mit einer Knochenschicht, sondern mit einer schweren Schuppenschicht, seine regenerativen Fähigkeiten sollten stärker sein als die von Adam-01 und wenn möglich, sollte er selbst auch wie Adam-03 durch Raum und Zeit gehen können. Nach einigen Tagen mussten wir feststellen, dass wir all das nicht in einen menschlichen Körper packen konnten, so ersetzten wir die Idee mit der Teleportation durch die Fähigkeit zu fliegen. So fingen wir an und arbeiteten uns auf der molekularen Ebene durch. Es gab einige Komplikationen, jedoch nichts, dass der Rede wert war. Der Enderdrache entwickelte sich gut, und nach nur kurzer Zeit konnten wir die Schuppenbildung mit eigenen Augen verfolgen. Ich kann getrost sagen, dass der Enderdrache unsere größte Schöpfung ist. Verwirrt las ich die von Hand geschrieben Zeilen, könnte es sich hierbei um mich handeln? War ich dieser Wissenschaftler? Es gab noch einen weiteren Text. Dieser sah aber so aus, als wäre er hecktisch oder panisch geschrieben worden, einige Worte waren verschmiert, einige waren einfach nicht lesbar. -- April 2037 Furchtbar, furchtbar! Ich sitze fest. )=(/( weiß nicht was /)(/&. Enderdrache ist außer Kontrolle. Ich habe es geschafft eine der Gerätschaften von Gruppe 7 an mich zu reißen. Der Enderdrache verlor die Kontrolle und mutierte. Jetzt ist er ein echter Drache! Er zerriss die Luft mit seinem Gebrüll und alle Adam's und Freiwillign mutierten stark und verloren sich selbst (Auslöser). Mit einem Gebrüll riss er ein Loch in die Dimension und verschwand darin. Der Sog war unglaublich stark, deshalb opferte sich Louis und schaffte es durch einige "Augen" das Loch zu versiegeln. Adam-01 hat die Kontrolle über sich selbst verloren und fing an andere Menschen zu beißen. Die Opfer verstarben nach kurzer Zeit und kamen als Untote wieder. Der Speichel von Adam-01 scheint das Serum in seinem Blut weiterzugeben. Wenn der menschliche Körper diesem Serum nicht gewachsen ist, stirbt dieser, kommt aber als ein neuer Adam-01 zurück. Adam-02 ergeht es ähnlich, nur die Opfer die sie beißt, verlieren all ihr Fleisch und wandeln als Skelette umher. Adam-03 verlor seinen menschlichen Willen. Jedes mal wenn er durch das Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum springt, verändert er sich. Mittlerweile hat er lila Augen, gedehnte Gliedmaßen und schwarze Haut. Sie alle haben ihre Menschlichkeit verloren. Wie sich mittlerweile herausgestellt hat, wurde der grünen Schleim nicht entfernt. Die Soldaten haben diesen Schleim aufgehoben, um die Substanz zu untersuchen. Durch den Auslöser aber wurde dieser Schleim lebendig und fing an die Soldaten anzugreifen. Dabei zersetzte er die Zellen seiner Opfer und erschuff dadurch noch mehr Schleim. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich es hier noch aushalte. Alle Adam's und ihre "Nachkommen" sind hinter den Lebenden her. Ich habe mitbekommen, dass einige Mechaniker den Heizungsraum zum explodieren bringen werden. Sie haben ein Ventil entfernt und mittlerweile sollte bald eine Explosion kommen. Ich glaube es gibt nur noch eine Möglichkeit, damit die Welt wieder normal wird, müssen wir den Enderdrachen ausschalten. Ich hoffe nur, dass es meiner Familie gut geht. Das Bild habe ich immer noch bei mir, ich werde alles ... Damit hört der letzte Eintrag auf. Ich verstand nicht viel, denn im Prinzip wusste ich nicht einmal ob es überhaupt stimmt, was da drin stand. Ich nahm das Tagebuch und steckte es in meinen kaputten Arztkittel, da fiel mir der Eintrag über das Bild ein. Ich durchsuchte meine Taschen und fand dann auch eine Zeichnung. Ich erkannte eine Art Teeparty, die Szene kam mir bekannt vor... Alice... Alice im Wunderland... der Lieblingsfilm meiner Tochter. Dieses Buch gehörte mir, und sie hat es mir geschenkt. Also wusste ich was ich zutun hatte. Ich musste meinen Fehler wieder gut machen, ich musste den Enderdrachen finden. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Experimente Kategorie:Kreaturen